


The Catalyst

by thatredheadgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredheadgirl/pseuds/thatredheadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney gets the call on a Tuesday......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Sid and Geno fic and I hope that I got Geno's speech pattern right and Sid doesn't sound completely out of character!

Sidney had gotten the call Tuesday morning, his dad telling him that his grandmother had passed away. Sid had been in the kitchen waiting for Geno so they could get breakfast together. Sid could hear his mom asking to speak with him and Sid's heart clenched he could hear the tears in her voice.  


"Hi Sidney." Trina greeted and Sid felt the tears prick the back of his eyes.  


"Hi mom, I'm booking a flight and I'll be there this afternoon." Sid went over his schedule for the next couple of days mentally moving everything around.  


"Sidney there's nothing you can do right now, you have doctor's appointments that you need to go to. Your grandmother would not want you not taking care of yourself. We're planning on having the wake on Friday with the funeral on Saturday."  


"All I have is a doctor's appointment this afternoon, so I'll book a flight for tomorrow morning. Do you need me to do anything today?" His mind flashed towards his sister; she had the best bond with their grandmother since she was the one that watched Taylor while Sid and his parents were at hockey tournaments. He made a mental note to check in with her.  


"No we're taking care of everything. I've already called Taylor and she's upset of course."  


"I'll call her and book a flight for her."  


"Thank you Sidney. I love you and I need you to keep focusing on hockey. You know how proud your grandmother was of you."  


"I'm sorry that I wasn't there mom." Sidney's used to the all too familiar guilt that seeps into his bones when something happens while he's in Pittsburgh.  


"Oh Sidney, I love you but you couldn't have predicted this would happen. You know your grandmother was proud of you for all that you've accomplished and loved you dearly. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." Sidney took another deep breath and suddenly feels guilty, he had been so focused on the upcoming season and making sure his wrist was one hundred percent that he hadn't really been able to check in with his family. "Don't feel guilty; you were doing your job. You didn't know you needed to check in."  


"Still I should've called her more."  


"I know baby, I know. Alright I'll let you call Mario and book your flight. Make sure to text me your flight info so we can pick you up. I love you Sidney."  


"I love you too mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Sidney hung up his phone and hung his head, letting the tears fall. He was going to miss his grandmother. His grandmother was always so proud of him; she had so many photos of him in her house and wept when he won Gold the first time. She had even sent him a new blender when he broke his jaw and would always smile when he came in the room.  


He immediately called his sister and wasn't too surprised to hear her voicemail. She was probably already on the phone with Stephanie. "Hey Taylor, I just talked to mom. I'm booking a flight for you so just let me know when you want to go home. I love you and I'll see you Thursday." Sid locked his phone and wiped the tears that were falling faster now.  


He was so lost in his grief that he didn't hear his front door open as Geno let himself in.  


"Sid! What wrong?" Geno asked in his adorable broken English as he rushed to Sid's side. Sid lifted his head and looked at Geno confusion written across his face. "Not remember? We have breakfast, head to rink."  


"Sorry G."  


"Why you crying?" Geno asked again squeezing Sid's shoulder as Sidney sniffled using his sweatshirt to wipe his tears.  


"My grandmother passed away this morning."  


"Oh Sid." Geno whispered pulling Sidney into his arms. Sidney sagged into Geno's arms letting his warmth wash over him as a new set of tears begin to fall. "It okay Sid, okay to cry."  


They stand like that for some time, Geno trying to comfort Sid in soft spoken Russian. Sid has no idea what he's saying, yet Sid feels comforted. Finally once Sid has cried all the tears he's going to cry right now, he pulls away giving Geno a small smile. "Thanks."  


"No thanks, Sid. Just give hug."  


"Seriously though, thank you. I can still drive you to the rink if you want I have to talk to Mario and Mike."  


"I drive, we get breakfast on way."  


"Okay." Sid grabbed his phone and keys as they're on their way.  


Sid and Geno part ways when they get to the Consol with Geno heading to see the trainers and Sid heading up to talk to Mario.  


Mario squeezes Sid's shoulder much like Geno had as he calls Natalie and then his parents to make sure they don't need anything. He doesn't say anything to Sid, knowing that nothing he says could help Sid. Sid relishes in the quiet of Mario's office for a few moments. Sid checked his phone to see if Taylor had returned his call, but she was probably still on the phone with Stephanie.  


With Sid's wrist, he's not surprised when Mike tells him to take as much time as he needs. Sure, it's only preseason and Sid isn't playing because his wrist isn't one hundred percent ready to go but still, Sid wants to be back on the ice. He needs to get used to playing with the new lines and Sid is going crazy on sitting on the bench.  


Sidney's just confirming his flight purchase when Geno finds him. "Sid okay?" He asked leaning on the edge of Mario's desk, he was busy with the trainers while everyone was practicing.  


"Okay as I can be, any update on your return?" Sid asked easily slipping into captain mode. Geno gives him a small smile and shakes his head; he knows exactly what Sid is trying to do.  


"Almost there. When flight?" Geno replies telling Sid with his eyes that he's indulging him by giving him a distraction.  


"8 am tomorrow. So I should probably go home and do laundry and pack."  


"I'm done, so can drive home."  


"You sure?" Geno nodded and stood up following Sid out of the office and towards the parking lot. Geno tells Sid everything the trainers told him as they drive giving Sid something else to focus on. He's thankful as they pull into his driveway that Geno had been there this morning.  


"We get lunch on way."  


"Sure G, we can get lunch." Geno smiled in victory as they walked silently through the Consol towards Geno's car. Sid would never tell Geno just how much he enjoyed their lunches and time spent together. With Geno, Sid didn't feel like such an outsider and it's such a welcomed relief.  


Sid makes the decision to get takeout so he can do something laundry before he goes home, Geno only grumbles for five minutes, which Sid counts as a win. Once they are done eating Geno stays, giving Sid silent comfort as he does laundry and packs. He's knows he's only going to be home for a few days before he's back, despite Mike and even Mario telling him to take his time. Having gone all summer without Geno, he doesn't think he could spend that much more time away from him.  


They spend the rest of the afternoon with Geno watching Sid telling him random things he finds on Twitter to make Sid laugh. They do part ways around dinner time since Geno had made plans with friends. As Geno's leaving he jokes that he'll see Sid in the morning.  


"So Sid not have to pay for cab, plus I'm best."  


"Sure G, I'll see you at 5:30 in the morning." Sid jokes knowing full well that Geno won't be there in the morning. Geno hates getting up early in the morning more than he hates losing to Ovechkin.  


"I'm show Sid, will be here." Sid laughs again and nods at Geno's retreating back. He watches until Geno has pulled away before closing the door.  


For a moment as he's making dinner he wishes that Geno were coming with him. It would definitely make the whole thing a bit easier to have someone there, besides Taylor, to take the attention off of him. But bringing Geno would not be good for Sidney's mental health. But he only indulges in that fantasy for a few moments because he's fought for quite some time to put his feelings for Geno in the back of his mind and having Geno there for him during such an emotional time would not help.  


Taylor finally calls Sid back as he's eating and Sid's more than content to spent the rest of the night in front of his laptop so they can at least pretend they are in the same place. It's comforting to watch her packing and sharing stories about their grandma as he folds laundry and tells her about Geno's latest failed prank.  


"Thanks Sid." Taylor whispers looking at Sid for the first time since he answered the call hours ago.  


"I'm sorry I can't actually be there for you more."  


"You're doing just fine, I'm so happy that you're doing so well and grandma's just as happy and proud. She was your biggest fan."  


"I know and I'm going to be your biggest fan when you make it big."  


"I know and I'll be equally embarrassed and happy about it."  


"Good, now get some sleep you have an earlier flight than I do."  


"I'll see you tomorrow, night Sid."  


"Night Tay, love you." Taylor sleepily murmurs a reply before ending the call and Sid packs away his laptop. As he slips into bed he tears up again replaying the last time he had actually been able to see his grandma.  


True to his word, Geno shows up bright and early with a sleepy smile on his face. Sid is too shocked to actually say anything as he lets Geno in the house. "What?"  


"I tell you yesterday, I'm drive."  


"I thought you were joking! You are not a morning person."  


"I'm also come with you."  


"What? Geno no, you should stay here and rest. I appreciate the offer though." Sid replies as he makes coffee, Geno has a travel mug in his hand but Sid knows that won't be enough.  


"I already buy ticket, so can't say no." Geno says with such a straight face that Sid gives him a small smile and Sid knows he's a goner. He can't put his feelings in a box in the back of his mind anymore. He's falling for Geno and he's falling fast.  


"Thanks G, it means a lot." He finally replies giving the Russian a small smile.  


"Sid best friend, would do same for me." It warmed Sid's heart to hear Geno speak of their relationship so fondly. Sure, he knew that they were close, best friends even, but to hear it from the Russian's mouth made Sid forgot about his sadness.  


"You need a suit." Geno nodded pocketing his phone and accepting the mug of fresh coffee doctored just the way he likes it. Sid's not sure how he really learned how Geno liked his coffee.  


"I'm ready."  


"How?" Sid can't help but ask as he takes a sip of his coffee.  


"Sid, know how to pack for funeral. Come on we go."  


"Alright just let me grab my stuff."  


Geno pockets his keys and walks out of the kitchen leaving a bewildered Sid behind him. "Sid! We go!" Geno called a few seconds later making Sid jump and grab his bag.  


"It's not my fault you caught me off guard." Sid grumbled as he followed Geno out his front door. He doubled checked that he had his keys, wallet, and phone before joining Geno in the car. "How did you even know which airline I chose?"  


"I guess."  


"No seriously G, how do you know you're even on the same flight?"  


"It not hard to figure out Sid, you choose earliest flight. Stop thinking so much. I'm come with you for support."  


"I know and I appreciate it G, I really do."  


"Plus I make sure favorite Crosby is okay too." Sid smiled, Taylor had met Geno during his first season with the team and Geno had taken such a shining to her. Taylor had fallen in love with Geno and spent her whole visit telling him every story about Sidney that she could remember.  


"She'll love to see you, she and my grandmother were super close."  


"Sid do enough for Taylor, she know you would do anything for her."  


"Still I wish I could do more."  


"It okay Sid, family know you have big important job. It not easy being Sidney Crosby, star of Penguins." Geno flashed him a sly smile hoping to bring Sidney out of his head.  


"Shut up. It's only hard because you make it hard Mr. I don't speak English well. It's like you haven't been in the states for eight years."  


"English hard Sidney, take time to learn."  


"Yeah it's so hard it takes eight years to learn."  


"Yes Sid it hard." Geno joked as he pulled into long term parking and killed the engine. "You should understand, your French terrible."  


"You're so mean G." Sid joked getting out of the car to grab his bag. "Let's go before we miss our flight."  


"Yes Captain." Geno saluted and pulled his overnight bag out of the truck and followed Sid. Geno kept trying to make jokes as they got their tickets and Sidney couldn't help but laugh when Geno got randomly selected for screening.  


"Sid just jealous."  


"Yeah G, I'm so jealous you got randomly screened. They probably didn't even know who I was."  


"Exactly, it because I'm best."  


"Sure G, whatever you say." Sid replied shaking his head a little bit, he was beyond grateful that Geno was there with him. Geno was the distraction Sid needed from the mess of thoughts in his head.  


"Jealous." Geno replied sticking his tongue for effect. Sidney would ever tell Geno how happy he was to have him there; Geno's ego was large enough as it was.  
Sidney would admit to being disappointed that he and Geno weren't seated with each other, but rationally Sid knew they wouldn't be. But still, as such the case when it came to Geno, Sid still held a little bit of hope of the chance they were. Just like Sid held out a little bit of hope that Geno would ever return his feelings.  


Geno spent the entire four hour flight sleeping while Sid spent the time checking his emails and replying to emails that he had neglected to answer, it was easy to slip into 'Hockey' mode because it gave him a reprieve from his grief and his thoughts about why Geno had decided to come with him. Thinking about the possible reasons why the Russian had decided to join Sid for his grandmother's funeral would drive Sid mad and lead to more heartbreak than Sid was ready for.  


Once they have landed, Geno and Sid walk quietly off the plane and make their way through the bustling airport to baggage claim. Sid's shoulders slump when he sees his mom and sister waiting for them and Geno just grabs Sid's bag and pushes him towards his family. Sid squeezes this hand before briskly walking towards his mom and wrapping her in a hug.  


Sid can feel his mom breathing deeply, trying not to cry, and Sid has to keep blinking to clear his eyes. He pulls away from his mom to see Geno pulling Taylor into a tight hug. Taylor immediately breaks down in his arms and Sid's hearts clenches. Sid feels like he should be the one consoling his sister, but Geno waves him off instead squeezes Taylor closer.  


"We should head home, I don't want to cause a scene in the airport and you're probably hungry. It's good to see Geno here too." Sid nods and grabs his bag and Geno's so Geno can keep his arm around Taylor who is still crying. Taylor pulls Geno into the back seat with her but squeezes Sid's hand as she gets in the car. Trina asks Geno about his family while they make the short drive back to Sid's parent's house. Sid glances back a few times to see Geno rubbing Taylor's shoulder and murmuring quietly to her in-between answering his mom and Sid swears he sees something in Geno's eyes that means more than best friend comfort or his imagination could be trying to save his heart some ache, he isn't sure.  


Taylor finally disengages from Geno when they get back to the house and throws her arms around Sid holding onto him tightly.  


"I wish I could make it better Tay, I really do."  


"I know." She whispers pulling away from him, her red eyes and nose making Sid reach out and brush a few tears away.  


"I love you and I'm always a phone call away you know, Geno too. We're here for you."  


"You're lucky to have him Sid." Sid nods knowing that she means a lot more than just Geno being here. "I know I said I wouldn't ever talk about it again, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't feel something Sid."  


"Let's just get through this weekend and then we can talk about it." Taylor gives him a small smile knowing how big of a gesture it is that he's willing to talk about his feelings. He had confused his feelings for Geno when they were on their way back from the NHL Awards and Taylor had showed him a recent photo on Geno's Instagram account.  


Taylor had just let him talk, knowing that he had probably been keeping it to himself for a long time. She only told him he was stupid to think that Geno hadn't felt anything for him and then promised to drop the subject. She knew how uncomfortable Sid got when it came to feelings, especially for his alternate, so she dropped it. Although she had already been planning on how to get them together since they got home, Sid didn't need to know that though.  


Noticing they were alone in the garage, Sid and Taylor walked into the house to see Geno helping his mom put together sandwiches for them. Sid stopped short; Geno looked so comfortable with his mom in the kitchen. He was trying to keep her distracted with his stories of Russia in broken English. The sight made Sid want to have Geno in the kitchen with his mom all the time. It made Sid want to have Geno around all the time.  


It was as if the dam had broken and he couldn't continue to deny his feelings and that scared Sid.  
Geno looked up and smiled brightly. "Sid come eat." Sid nodded and grabbed the plate from Geno and joined Taylor at the breakfast bar. Geno followed moments later and his thigh pressed against Sid's made him feel grounded and warm. Troy joined them minutes later smiling sadly at Sid and Taylor reaching out to squeeze each of their hands.  


"It's good to see you guys, I just wish it weren't under these circumstances. Sid, you and Geno can stay in the guest room, right? I know there's only one bed, but it's better than the couch."  


"Is fine. Mr. Crosby. I make Sid sleep on the floor."  


"Why?" Sid couldn't help but whine, the thought of sleeping on the floor made his back throb.  


"Me three years super league." Sid couldn't help but laugh at him thinking back to the first game they played together. Trina smiled fondly at them and squeezed Troy's hand.  


"I have two Gold medals though, doesn't that count for something?"  


"That mean I should get bed more, I not have gold medals not special." Geno dramatically pouted at Sid, making Sid sigh knowing he had lost and Sid could tell that everyone was happy Geno was there, he had such an infectious nature about him that it gave them a brief respite from their grief. Having finished their sandwiches, Sid led Geno to the guest room.  


"Hey, thank you." Sid spoke quietly as Geno set his bag on the bed. "Thank you for coming here and being so awesome with Taylor and my mom it means a lot."  


"Is nothing Sid."  


"No it's a lot and I don't know how I could ever repay you."  


"Sid, no need repay. I do because I care. I care about Sid."  


"I know you're my best friend."  


"No Sid, I care more than best friend." Geno replies suddenly standing right in front of Sid. "Want Sid to know I'm there always."  


"Geno, what are you saying?" Sid asks looking up at Geno with a hopeful look on his face.  


"I love you Sid, have for long time. Think this good time to tell you." Sid takes a deep breath and looks up at Geno and the look from the car is back.  


"Are you serious? I thought I'd just have to put my feelings away and watch you marry a nice Russian girl." Geno sighs shaking his head.  


"Sid dumb, should just say something."  


"Well I'm saying it now, I love you too Geno and I have for a really long time." Sid only gets to see Geno's wide grin before Geno's pulling him into a hard kiss. Sid will admit to losing any sense of anything when he feels Geno's body pressed against his.  


He's been dreaming of this moment for months, no years, in the darkness his bedroom and hotel rooms across the country and Canada. The real thing doesn't come close to how he thought it would be, it's so much better.  


Sid finally pulls away when his lungs begin to burn and Geno smiles pressing a fond kiss to Sid's forehead. "We should shower."  


"Yes, should. You first?"  


"I'll be quick." Sid promises surging up for a quick kiss before grabbing his shower kit and rushing into the bathroom. He replays the kiss while he's in the shower and he wonders what happens now. They still have to get through the funeral, but what does the kiss mean? Sid gets nervous suddenly as he walks back into the room, not liking how unsure he is about this whole situation.  


Geno looks up from his phone and smiles softly and Sid feels heat pool in his stomach. He's never felt so wanted and loved and it's a feeling Sid could get used it.  


"Sure you shower? That quick even for Sidney Crosby."  


"Oh shut up." Sidney is happy they're still them, he would hate for them to change. "Go shower so we can go, we both know you take the longest."  


"Bet I done before you dressed."  


"What do I win?"  


"Anything you want." Geno replies with a sly smirk on his face. Sid immediately blushes.  


"Stop we are in my parents' house for my grandmother's funeral Geno."  


"Still not mean I don't want Sid. Plus trying to distract Sid from own head." Sid looks down and feels Geno's hand on his neck.  


"I know, I appreciate it. But seriously shower before my mom comes up here to get us." Geno kisses his forehead and makes his way towards the bathroom leaving Sid to get dressed. Once the bathroom door is closed Sid falls down onto the bed and puts his head in his hands. For a moment he feels guilty having something great happen during such a hard time. His mom lost her mother and here he is finally getting to kiss Geno, it isn't fair and it makes Sid a little sick to his stomach. He's convinced he is a horrible person.  
Sid is still sitting on the bed with his head in his hands when Geno gets out of the shower and Geno stops the smile slipping from his face.  


"Sid?" Geno asks putting his hand lightly on Sid's bare shoulder. Sid looks up with tears in his eyes.  


"I'm a horrible person. How could I feel even remotely happy when my grandmother just died?"  


"Oh Sid." Geno whispered sitting next to him on the bed. "You not horrible. бабушка would be happy we finally together as long you happy. You want to be together,yes?"  


"I've wanted to be with you for the longest time G. I just feel bad that it's finally happening because you came home with me for my grandmother's funeral."  


"I'm know, feel bad too. But happy I can be here." Sid smiles softly and rests his head on Geno's bare shoulder. Geno wraps his arm around Sid's shoulders and lets the silence wash over them.  


"I miss her, even if I wasn't able to be here more often. She was my biggest fan ya know?" Sid starts to babble as they sit there. Geno grabs his hand and runs his fingers over the back of his hand.  


They sit there for almost an hour, Geno quietly rubbing Sid's hand while Sid talks himself hoarse remembering his Grandmother. Taylor's the one who comes to get them and she smiles fondly at them before telling them to get a move on or they'll be late for dinner. Taylor's happy that Sid and Geno are finally together and she knows their grandmother would be happy too. She barely refrains from saying I told you so, but instead of saying anything she just squeezes Sid's hand and smiles at them softly across the crowded table.  


And if anyone sees Geno holding Sid's hand during the wake and the funeral, nobody is saying anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find me on tumblr http://caffienatedkt.tumblr.com/


End file.
